1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilized platform for electro-optical sensor, and more particularly to an inertially stabilized platform utilizing a triaxis torquer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing electro-optical fire control sensor configurations use heavy, large diameter spheres having high drag coefficients and large radar cross sections. When a fire control sensor is to be used on high performance military rotorcraft, it is necessary to mount the sites on the rotorcraft nose or on the rotor mast. The known prior art configurations are not suitable for such mountings. Thus, lower profile, streamlined configurations are needed. Advances in forward looking infrared sensor (FLIR) performance have required that the stabilization performance of any new compact sensor package must be as good as in the larger existing designs and improved stabilization performance is highly desirable.
Thus, there is a requirement for a lightweight, low drag, low cross section turret which will have precise stabilization performance with low radar signature and low gross mission weight for use with helicopters having a top speed in excess of 200 knots. Such a design should also be compatible with other vehicles such as fixed wing aircraft and land vehicles. To be able to provide a low drag, lightweight, low radar signature electro-optical turret design which will be compatible with advanced helicopter designs, a compact stabilized platform is required which will have a maximum stabilization error of 10 micro-radian when used in such environments.